Quidditch Love
by Princess Basketcase
Summary: After Katie's injury, they team found a new chaser. She's Oliver's 3rd cousin and she hides a deep secret. Draco meets her and goes crazy. R/Hr, Ag/F, O/?
1. Meet the New Chaser

Quidditch Love  
  
"Hey Harry!! We finally got a replacement for Katie!" George said.  
  
Katie was injured during Quidditch Practice when the bludger hit her off the broom.  
  
"Really? Who is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I heard its another girl!" Fred said with excitement.  
  
"Shut up! You're only excited because you don't have a girlfriend!" George said as he smacked him.  
  
The next day, they had practice early in the morning and Oliver brought the replacement. Angelina and Alicia started talking a lot about getting used to a new chaser. Suddenly, they saw Oliver holding a girl's hand into the field. The girl was rubbing her eyes and once they got to the team, she stood behind Oliver.  
  
"Okay team! I am holding the hand of the solution to our problems!" Oliver said. He looked very frustrated holding the girl's hand.  
  
"Um Oliver, you could introduce her to us now." Angelina said.  
  
The girl stepped in front of him and looked up. She was almost tall as Oliver just by 3 inches.  
  
"Okay team, this is Jeneva. She's my 3rd degree cousin. She's trained ever since she was 10 and um, she's pretty shy though." Oliver said.  
  
"Um, hi." She greeted.  
  
The team greeted her back. They all said their names and listened to Oliver.  
  
"Okay! Now that we all know each other again, let's start. Oh yeah I forgot, we both bought Firebolts in the summer so, um, let's start practice with a good start! Our first game will be on Saturday against Hufflepuff. Remember Harry, all you have to worry about is the Snitch, and keep an eye out for Diggory." Oliver said.  
  
"Um, but don't hurt him okay? Well just hurt him while you're getting the Snitch, but don't kill him." Angelina said with a begging look on her face.  
  
"Why? That's the whole point of being a seeker!" Oliver scolded.  
  
"Oliver, Cedric is Angelina's boyfriend. Ever since 2 months ago. They are always gushy and smoochy every time I past by the library!" Fred said.  
  
"You've been spying on us!" Angelina said with a very furious tone.  
  
"You two! I don't tolerate any of this puppy love crap! Stop it!" Oliver scolded again but with a really angry face.  
  
"Just tell Fred to leave Angelina alone!" Alicia defended.  
  
Harry and Jeneva backed away from the fight.  
  
"Um Harry. Do they always fight like this?" Jeneva asked.  
  
"Not really, but I guess this fight is going to be long." He answered.  
  
They walked together out in the field. They both had Firebolts so they soared into the air. Fred and Angelina were still fighting and Oliver tried to stop them. He suddenly looked up.  
  
"Jeneva!" Oliver yelled as he flew to get her. "You're not supposed to go flying yet! Remember what we talked about?" Oliver said with a worried face.  
  
"Oliver I'm fine, don't worry. Honestly you have got to stop that fight, we're never going to start practice." Jeneva said pointing at Fred and Angelina.  
  
Suddenly Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle appeared in the entrance to the field.  
  
"Hahaha! Look at them! Oh yeah! Fight Fight!! They're never gonna go through a game fighting like that! Whoohooo! Throw a punch Weasley!" Draco cheered. He looked at Harry and Jeneva.  
  
"Who's he?" Jeneva asked.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy, really bad reputation. Best if you not talk to him." Harry replied.  
  
"Hey who's she? Hmm, she's really beautiful." Draco said.  
  
"I heard that's Oliver Wood's 3rd cousin." Crabbe added.  
  
"Hmmm, I can't wait till we challenge Gryffindor. Well then, let's get out of here." Draco said as Crabbe and Goyle followed.  
  
Meanwhile Fred and Angelina finally stopped fighting.  
  
"Okay then. I'll stop, at least I know how." Fred said as they all walked into the field.  
  
"Finally we could get started." Oliver said with a sigh. "Anyways, we'll start practicing the chasers so we could get used to each other. Harry we'll practice you later. Fred and George, get your bats and start hitting. Okay let's start!"  
  
Oliver led Angelina, Alicia, and Jeneva to the area where the posts were.  
  
"Alicia, throw the quaffle at Jeneva any time you want. Jeneva just keep flying around and once she throws the quaffle, you get it wherever it is and try to make a score. Remember, I won't hold back in guarding the posts. Start!" Oliver yelled as he began guarding the posts.  
  
Jeneva soared through the air keeping an eye on the quaffle. Alicia through the quaffle way up high and Jeneva chased it. She caught it and headed for the posts. She saw Oliver guarding really good and she spanned on her broom and made a score. Angelina and Alicia gasped with excitement.  
  
"Good Jeneva!" Oliver cheered.  
  
A few more times she kept scoring and Oliver couldn't catch the quaffle. Later Harry practiced catching the Snitch, he got better and better in catching it. His Firebolt really helped him catch it because of its remarkable speed.  
  
Don't worry there are still more chapters!! 


	2. Beggar on a Role

Okay get the story so far? Anyways let me summarize it. New girl Jeneva joins the Gryffindor Quidditch team and happens to be Oliver's 3rd degree cousin. Draco sees her, and falls in love. Angelina and Fred are in a big fight over spying. That's about it so far. Anyways, Enjoy!  
  
Beggar on a role  
  
The later that day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jeneva were sitting in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"So what's your full name Jeneva?" Harry asked.  
  
"Jeneva Wood Levons. You could call me Ev (ehv), it's my nickname." She answered.  
  
"How'd you get the Wood in there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Simple. My grandpa and Oliver's grandpa are cousins, they both had the last name Wood. My grandpa in my mom's side that is. After she got married, Wood became her maiden name, so as usual the kids take her maiden name and that's how I got Wood in my name." She replied with a big smile.  
  
"That's fairly understandable. Anyways, I hope you have a good time here. Sorry it's only now I start talking to you. Don't you have any other friends?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. Ever since my first year I've been training Quidditch alone with Oliver. So every time people are just in the common room, I practice."  
  
"Whoa! Isn't that tiring?" Ron asked. She shook her head.  
  
"You're really close with your cousin Oliver aren't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, above all my cousins I talk to him the most." Jen answered.  
  
"You were even holding hands when you first came to practice." Harry said.  
  
"You do?" Ron said with astonishment.  
  
"Yeah. It's nothing. We normally do that. When we were kids he always held my hand so we both would stay together. If we got lost, we would still be together." She answered.  
  
"That's what you call a cousin, even if he is your 3rd degree cousin." Hermione said.  
  
It was getting late so they all went up to their dormitories. The next morning they dressed up and went down to the common room.  
  
"Hey Angelina do you have extra gloves?" George asked.  
  
"Doesn't your nosy brother have one? He spies a lot he should've gotten a pair of extra gloves." She answered.  
  
"Shut up!" Fred yelled.  
  
Harry and Jeneva looked at them.  
  
"Not again." Ev sighed.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up already! I stopped already okay!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Whatever I'm not the one who spies on couples." She murmured.  
  
Fred rose off the couch.  
  
"I can't take your shit anymore! Shut up! I'm tired of all the crap you're making me go through! I stopped already why don't you just go to your boyfriend and leave me alone!" Fred yelled as he slammed his transfigurations book on the table in front of Angelina. He ran up the stairs to his dormitory and slammed the door.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in the common room angry.  
  
"What was that all about? Who was fighting?" she scolded.  
  
Angelina felt guilty. She became so depressed and she stood up.  
  
"I started the fight." She said with a low tone.  
  
"Ms. Johnson, who were you arguing with?" she asked.  
  
"Fred. It was my fault professor. Take the points from me, not him." She said.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Ms. Johnson, 10 points off Gryffindor. Best if you apologize to Mr. Weasley now." She said as she left the room.  
  
"There goes the team." Ev said.  
  
"They're never gonna make up. Fred is really mad." Harry said.  
  
"Trust me he's my brother, it's hard for him to stop being mad at you. I accidentally boiled his Quidditch gloves and he stayed mad at me for almost 2 months." Ron said.  
  
Alicia was sitting with Angelina comforting her. Angelina left the common room to see her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh well, I'm going to the library. If you three excuse me, I'll be gone now." Hermione said as she left the common room.  
  
"She always go to the library doesn't she?" Ev asked.  
  
"Always." Ron answered.  
  
"Let's get out of here, it's pretty depressing." Harry suggested as Ron and Ev followed.  
  
As they were walking they saw Draco walking alone.  
  
"Hi Jeneva." Draco greeted with a smile.  
  
"Um, hi." She said with confusion.  
  
They continued walking until Draco pulled Harry.  
  
"Hey Potter, let's make a deal." Draco asked.  
  
"No Malfoy. None of your crap." He answered.  
  
"Shut up! Your Firebolt will be gone if you don't." He threatened.  
  
"What do you want? I'll kill you if you make me do anything that concerns being expelled." Harry said.  
  
"Just hook me up with Jeneva." Draco said.  
  
"No way! She doesn't even like you!" Harry said.  
  
"Just make her like me, or your Firebolt's gone. Do it Potter! I'm not going to beg!" Draco said as he left him.  
  
Harry joined Ron and Ev.  
  
"What does he want?" Ev asked.  
  
"He likes you. He wants me to make you like him. He could kiss my ass." Harry said.  
  
"Ewww!!" Ev said with disgust. "He's not even cute!" 


	3. Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff

If you're wondering how many chapters this story is going to be, it will be maybe 4-6 chapters. Hey it's the whole Quidditch season okay? Enjoy!  
  
The First Game  
  
Harry woke up Saturday morning early. He met Ev sitting in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Finally you're up. I've been waiting for almost an hour." She said.  
  
"Where are the others?" Harry asked.  
  
"They're eating breakfast. Come on, let's go." She answered.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, everyone was having their breakfast. Harry and Ev joined them. Later when they went back to the common room, everyone was cheering them on. The common room was so crowded that they had to fit through them. In other words, Oliver was holding Ev's hand so she could pass through.  
  
"It's so crowded." Ev said.  
  
"Best if you get up to your dormitory now. Meet you in the locker rooms later." Oliver told her.  
  
Later they went down to the Locker room to change into their scarlet robes. After they changed, they all sat and listened to Oliver's speech.  
  
"Well, we've practiced a whole lot, and it's not going to waste. We have a new chaser, so let's start getting used to things. We're going out there to win, not to make ourselves look good. Wait, well we want to look good, but, um, put it this way. For Gryffindor, and for fun. Let's go!" Oliver cheered on as they walked to the entry of the field.  
  
Oliver put his hand on Ev's shoulder.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She replied.  
  
"Don't be. You're my charm. Don't get yourself hurt, your mom's gonna kill me if you do." He said. "You'll be alright."  
  
The doors opened and the team flew to the air. Madam Hooch put her goggles on.  
  
"Okay mount your brooms!" she said to the two teams.  
  
She released the bludgers and the snitch, and then tossed the quaffle.  
  
"The Game begins! Wow look at them go! Okay Jeneva takes the quaffle. She has a Firebolt just like Harry and her cousin Oliver. She passes through the chasers, wow what a spin! She scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!!" Lee Jordan says as the game goes on.  
  
The Hufflepuff chaser Aaron Markson gets the quaffle.  
  
"Whoa watch out for that bludger! Wham! Good work by George Weasley! The quaffle goes to Angelina. Come on Angelina! She passes it to Alicia! Go go go! She scores! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Lee yells out to the crowd.  
  
As Harry flew around a bit, Diggory suddenly hits Harry on purpose almost knocking him off his broom.  
  
"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Fred yelled as he hit a bludger making it hit Diggory right on his stomach.  
  
"Fred!" Angelina yelled.  
  
"Angelina don't mind him we have to play the game!" Alicia yelled.  
  
"Hufflepuff chaser Ryan Harkman gets the quaffle. He passes through the three chasers of Gryffindor and he scores. 10 points to Hufflepuff! And the seekers on both teams are both looking for the Golden Snitch. Jeneva has the quaffle, passes through Markson, passes it to Alicia, scores! 10 points to Gryffindor! That goal was hard to save!" Lee Jordan says while the game goes on.  
  
Harry has the snitch right in front of him. He speeds up his Firebolt to get a boost. Suddenly Diggory hits Harry's glasses off with the end of his broom. Madam Hooch blows her whistle.  
  
"Okay enough of this rubbish! Penalty shot for Gryffindor!" Madam Hooch said as the cheers rose in the Gryffindor side.  
  
"Jeneva is approaching the area for a penalty shot. She goes, scores! Another 10 points to Gryffindor! Now back to the game Harry has got his glasses up. The snitch was in his sight again. He reaches forward as he stands up. Come on Harry! Diggory hit his broom and Harry jumps! Get it!!! Yeah!! Harry catches the Snitch!" Lee says jumping up and down.  
  
"Gryffindor wins!!" Madam Hooch yells out.  
  
After the game everyone was happy except Angelina. She was mad at Fred for hitting a bludger at Diggory.  
  
"You just had to hit him!" Angelina yelled.  
  
"Hey I had to! He was going to hurt Harry! How else are the beaters supposed to help you guys out?!" Fred yelled back.  
  
"Look guys just stop it! Ever since I first came here all you two have been doing is fighting! Angelina, if Fred hadn't hit Diggory, Harry could've fell off his broom the next time. Can't you just apologize?" Jeneva asked. They didn't look at each other. "Have it your way then! If you're not going to apologize, might as well shut your mouths!!!!" she yelled.  
  
Oliver told her to sit down. 


	4. Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw: Malfoy flirts

Wow, Chapter 4. Really this thing isn't that long. It only takes about 7-10 mins to read a chapter. Anyways, Enjoy!  
  
Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw: Malfoy's desperate need  
  
"Okay, our next game will be next Saturday morning again against Ravenclaw." Oliver announced.  
  
"Awww man." Harry sighed.  
  
"Why Harry?" Ev asked.  
  
"Well there's this girl there, she's pretty but she seemed cool at first, but she happened to be you know. A player." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. She's not the right girl anyways." Ev consoled Harry.  
  
"I've got the list of their team and they have a new seeker." Oliver said as Harry looked up. "The former seeker Cho Chang is a chaser and their new seeker is Jerry Willton. Harry he's a bit taller than you but he rides a Comet Two- Seventy, your Firebolt can out do it. Ev, Cho rides a comet Two-Sixty but she's pretty short, so watch out. Same with you Alicia and Angelina. Their beaters are a pushover, not that much of a challenge at all." Oliver announced.  
  
"Don't worry Oliver." Fred assured.  
  
"We got it under control." George said.  
  
"Okay, and let's see. Oh yeah! Chasers be careful of their keeper, Emily Hayes. She's pretty fast but if you have a chance chasers, try passing it to Ev a lot because her broom is the only one that can out do her. That's about it, and we'll have practice all week 5:00 in the morning until 7:00. Let's get back to the common room." Oliver said putting back his scarlet robe.  
  
They all walked out of the locker room and Ev and Oliver was left behind.  
  
"Oliver, you think they should know about, you know." Ev asked.  
  
"Oh. No not yet. It's too early, come on let's go." Oliver said as they both left.  
  
On their way up to the common room, they saw Draco.  
  
"Hi Jeneva. Wanna talk or something?" he asked. Oliver looked at him in a mean way. "You play real great."  
  
"Um, thanks. Oh sorry I can't talk right now I have to go, bye!" Ev said as she tried to walk away but Draco followed them.  
  
"Hey she said she can't talk right now Malfoy! Beat it!" Oliver yelled as he pushed him away and he ran off.  
  
"He won't go away. He keeps flirting that ass." Ev said.  
  
Oliver held her hand. "As long as I'm here he's not gonna do anything. Come on let's go." He said.  
  
The whole week they practiced and practiced. Practicing moves to use on Ravenclaw. The chasers practiced extra hard in passing and looping to get by the keeper.  
  
Saturday morning came, they did their routine: eat, rest a little, and change. In the locker room they were quiet and Harry felt really weird.  
  
"Come on Harry. She's just a girl get over it!" George said.  
  
"If you want, we could hit a bludger at her for you? Really we're supposed to though." Fred asked.  
  
"Go ahead I guess." Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah!" Fred and George said together as they got dressed.  
  
The whole team sat down waiting for Oliver's prep talk.  
  
"Now, we know we could win this game. We've gone through one game already, and we could go through another. Today our three chasers have to work their hearts out. Harry, you don't get the snitch until we are 40 points up got it?" Harry nodded. "Good. Beaters? Most of the time when we are going for the goal, try to attack the keeper once the quaffle is in the scoring area. Okay that's about it. Let's go out there and try our hardest. We could do this!" Oliver said as they all got their brooms and left the locker room.  
  
"Harry don't worry about it, you're a seeker and she's a chaser. You can't run into each other." Alicia told Harry.  
  
"Yeah you're right. She's not going to stop me from getting the snitch." Harry said with a boost of energy. The doors opened and they flew into the air. The Ravenclaws in blue robes consisted of 4 boys and 3 girls. Cho was looking at Harry but Harry didn't look at her. They all took their places.  
  
"Another Saturday morning and its Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw!! The captains Oliver Wood and Adam Robinson shake hands." Lee Jordan said.  
  
"You've got a pretty cousin there." Adam said to Oliver.  
  
"Thanks, but you'll have to die to get her." Oliver said as they released their hands. Adam Robinson is one of the chasers besides Cho Chang and Tara James.  
  
"I want a clean game! Even from the girls!" Madam Hooch said as Ev looked at Cho. "Mount your brooms!"  
  
"The bludgers are released and so goes the snitch! The quaffle is released and Tara James gets the quaffle. Come on Gryffindor! Get that quaffle! Jeneva Wood speeds up with the Firebolt, Alicia Spinnet blocks Tara's sight and Jeneva gets the quaffle! Go Jeneva! She speeds up and Cho trails behind her. Oooohh!!! And Cho is down! Good work by Fred Weasley. Jeneva takes it, passes it to Angelina, she rises passes it to Jeneva again, scores!!!!! 10 points to Gryffindor!!"  
  
Lee says will shaking the microphone.  
  
"Jordan! You'll break the ms if you don't keep still!" Professor McGonagall scolded.  
  
"Sorry Professor!" Lee apologized. "And back to the game. Robinson has the quaffle, passes through all three chasers, Oliver block it! Yeah!! Good save by Oliver Wood. The quaffle goes to Angelina, go Angelina! Passes it to Jeneva, she takes a little dive, passes it to Alicia, a bludger hits Emily Hayes and Gryffindor scores! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry flew around and saw Cho holding the quaffle. In his head he was thinking, "Don't score, don't score!" Eventually she did score. The score was 20-10. He needed to get the Snitch when they were 40 points ahead.  
  
"Angelina has the quaffle, passes it to Alicia, she gains speed, Tara knocks her off and the quaffle falls. Get it Jeneva!! Jeneva gets the quaffle, does a loop, and she scores!!! 10 points for Gryffindor!!!!" Lee says as the Gryffindor side was filled with cheers. "Tara has the quaffle, passes it to Robinson, one of the Ravenclaw beaters Nicholas Drowny hit Gryffindor keeper Wood down. Penalty you cheating, crazy"  
  
"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall scolded.  
  
"Sorry Professor!" he apologized. "Now Jeneva takes the penalty, she gains speed, what's this? She stops. Wow! A switch-back move with the Firebolt and she scores!!! 10 points to Gryffindor!!!! The score is 40- 10!!! The quaffle goes to Robinson, he goes for the goal, Wood with the wonderful save!!! The quaffle goes to Jeneva, she gains speed, a quick pass to Angelina and she scores!!! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!!! The score is 50-10!!" Lee says as he shakes the mc. Professor McGonagall didn't see him this time.  
  
"Harry!!! Go this is your chance!!!!!" Ev yelled.  
  
Harry saw the snitch and chased it. Jerry Willton followed him. The quaffle was in Cho's hands. Harry needed to get the snitch.  
  
"Come on Harry!!" Fred yelled.  
  
He speeded up and lost Willton. He reached for the snitch as Cho was going to let go of the quaffle.  
  
"Harry has caught the snitch!!!" Lee shouted.  
  
"But I scored first!!! Madam Hooch you saw it! I scored before he caught it!" Cho bribed.  
  
"Tough luck Chang. GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!!!!!" Madam Hooch shouted.  
  
The Gryffindors cheered and everyone hugged Harry and Jeneva. They helped the team win against Ravenclaw. Oliver hugged his cousin.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!!" he said as he held her tight.  
  
The team was cheering even until they got to the locker rooms.  
  
"Yeah!!! We're going to the finals!!!!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Okay everyone calm down." Oliver ordered.  
  
"Good work Harry." Ev congratulated.  
  
"Thanks. You were great too Ev." Harry said and gave a big smile.  
  
The team sat down on the benches taking off their gloves. They waited for Oliver's speech.  
  
"Wow! That was the best game I ever saw. All of you did give your hearts out! Now we are going to the finals and it's most likely to be Slytherin. They beat both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The finals are two weeks from now, so we've gotta practice hard. Well that's it. Practice everyday next week same time from 5-7." Oliver ended his speech and they all left. 


	5. Safety for Both of You

Whoo!!! Now moving along. Oh yeah, did I say 4-6 chapters? Make that 5-8 chapters. Okay? Good. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I know I only put this only now but, all the characters here (harry, Oliver, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Malfoy etc.) are all owned by J.K. Rowling. The characters like the players from other teams (except Marcus Flint, Cho, and Cedric Diggory), including Jeneva are all made by me.  
  
An Accidental Eavesdropping  
  
The team practiced all week. The big game was in two weeks and they needed to practice everyday. Everyday before their first class, they would be tired to even write a word. On Wednesday, it wasn't really a long practice because it started to rain.  
  
"Wow! Now that was what you call practice!" Fred shouted. He and Fred were the only ones stained with the most mud.  
  
"That was cool!" George agreed. Jeneva passed by George as he was shouting.  
  
"Um Fred. You ought to hit the showers now." Jeneva said as she waved her hand in front of her nose. Everyone laughed. Even Fred and George.  
  
George smelled his shirt. "You're right Jeneva. But you know, maybe you should too!" He said as he hugged Jeneva.  
  
"Aaaahhhh! Yuck! I got more mud than I had!" Jeneva yelled as he slapped him. George started to laugh again. Once more everyone else did. Oliver looked at her and gave her a smile.  
  
"Okay I'll be in this shower. No peeking!!!!" She said as she pointed at George. She locked the door and turned on the shower. George did also in the shower 5 showers away.  
  
"Hey Ev!! Can you smell that mud?!" George shouted as he took a shower. Jeneva suddenly smelled something.  
  
"Ewww!! Yuck!! Blimey George that's horrible!! Make sure you clean yourself well!!!" Jeneva said as she turned off her shower and changed as fast as she can as she ran out of the shower room. A few minutes later, George and Fred came out of the showers. "Wow. You two don't smell too bad."  
  
"That smells better." Oliver said as he gave a little chuckle while he put gloves in his bag.  
  
George sighed. He and Fred got their bags and went out. "Well, we gotta go now, bye all!" He stopped by Jeneva. "Ev, I think you need to take a shower again." George laughed as he ran away.  
  
"Hey Harry, good practice today. Malfoy won't stand a chance in the finals. Keep it up." Oliver complimented.  
  
"Thanks. Well, see ya." Harry left the locker room.  
  
"Oh, Harry left his gloves." Ev saw Harry's gloves.  
  
"Aww man. My gloves." Harry said as he ran back to the door to the locker room. He heard Oliver and Ev talking. He stopped for the moment.  
  
"I better give it to him." Ev thought. She turned around and felt Oliver's lips on hers. She felt his hands on her hips in less than a second. She wrapped her arms around his neck. A few seconds later, she pushed him away. Harry gasped.  
  
"Oliver you can't do that. You know we can't." Ev told him.  
  
"But no one's here. It was just this time." Oliver said.  
  
"I know how it feels to hide it from everyone Oliver, but we can't." Ev said as she gave him a hug. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." They got their bags and headed for the door. Harry ran off and then started to walk back again. Oliver and Jeneva came out.  
  
"Oh Harry. You left your gloves." Ev gave Harry's gloves.  
  
"Thanks. I was just about to get it. Well, see you." Harry said as he walked away.  
  
"You think he saw us?" Ev asked.  
  
"I doubt it. He just came." Oliver answered. They both walked up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
During breakfast, Ev and Oliver didn't talk to each other, until their class before lunch.  
  
"Excuse me Professor Trelawney, may I please borrow Wood?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Oh sure. Go ahead." She replied.  
  
"Wood, you might want to bring your bags too." Professor McGonagall recommended.  
  
"Yes Professor." Oliver answered as he got his bags. Oliver followed her to her office. He saw Jeneva waiting at the door.  
  
"Wait here." She ordered as she went inside her office.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Ev asked.  
  
"I don't know." Oliver answered. McGonagall stepped out.  
  
"Ms. Levons and Mr. Wood, please follow me to Professor Dumbledore's office." She ordered as they walked again. They walked up a few stairs and reached his office. McGonagall knocked on his door and they went inside.  
  
"Oh Wood and Levons. Please have a seat and put your bags down." Dumbledore offered.  
  
"We're here to talk to both of you about a certain situation." McGonagall said as she took a deep breath. Oliver and Ev were nervous. They sat frozen. "Both your parents have sent us a letter saying that both of you are having a little teenager relationship other than being 3rd degree cousins."  
  
"Oh." Ev sighed. Oliver looked at her. She didn't look very happy about it. Suddenly he thought of what he did earlier that morning after practice. He felt like jello, really bad.  
  
"It seems that both your parents explained how you two started off. I see your parents asked the Ministry of Marriage and new records of families. Now I know it's possible for 3rd cousins to actually be together. It surprises me." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"So um professor, what seems to be the problem?" Oliver asked nervously.  
  
"Well Wood, both of your lives. If everyone knows about this, it will affect your life here at Hogwartz. Students might not be the same, and some teachers, might not approve of it. You two haven't told anyone right?" They both shook their heads. "Good. So for your safety, keep it that way and show no signs of you two being together. We both understand how you feel, but we don't want any bad changes in your reputation. We don't have any favorites, but you two are the only ones in this situation. Is this understood?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Professor." They both answered.  
  
"You may have your lunch now." Dumbledore told them. 


	6. Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

Wow. I know that is really surprising to you, but that's just how it is. Finally, the moment that everyone is waiting for, Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin!!!!! This chapter will be an exciting but really dramatic one. Not to mention, the longest one!!!! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin!  
  
As the two weeks passed, the Quidditch Final drew nearer. It was Friday, the day before the finals. After the incident in Dumbledore's office, Oliver and Jeneva haven't been doing anything to show their love. Harry in the other hand kept it a secret. He saw and heard everything in the locker room. He knew if he told someone, he would get in trouble. Meanwhile, Fred and George walked out of the library.  
  
"I tell you, Potions class is just a killer. Why don't Snape just shut" George was interrupted by Fred as they saw Cedric Diggory and another girl making out. "That's Angelina's boyfriend!"  
  
"Shut up!!! He's cheating on her, who's that girl anyway?" Fred wondered. His sight became clearer. "What the fuck! That's Cho Chang!!!"  
  
"Shut up!!! Come on let's go, we have to tell Angelina." George said as they ran up Gryffindor Tower. They reached the common room and saw Angelina, Alicia, and Jeneva talking. "Angelina!" he yelled.  
  
"What is it George?" she asked. Both the twins were breathing hard after running. "We saw Cedric."  
  
"What about Cedric?" she asked.  
  
"We saw him, making out, with Cho Chang outside the library." Fred replied. Angelina stared at him. "It's true Angelina, I'm not lying! We both saw them kissing!!!"  
  
Jeneva looked shocked. "Are you serious?" The twins nodded.  
  
"Whoa." Alicia gasped.  
  
Angelina looked at all of them. "You're lying."  
  
"We're not!! Honestly!!! We saw them!!!" George tried to tell her.  
  
"Go away!!! You've done enough trouble already!!!!" she yelled. Fred and George walked away. They both thought it's her loss. Angelina walked up to her dormitory.  
  
"I believe them." Ev told Alicia.  
  
"Yeah, me too." She agreed. They both went outside to walk around. They decided to go to the library and look for Hermione. Suddenly, they saw two shadows. They looked. It was Cedric and Cho. Both of them were talking.  
  
"I missed you." Cedric told Cho.  
  
"I missed you too." Cho replied staring at his eyes. They both hugged each other. "Um Cedric, when are you going to break up with that Angelina girl? You said you would so we can be together."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Cedric said as he kissed her. Jeneva and Alicia were shocked. They had actually seen the truth!! They saw Hermione walk out of the library.  
  
"Oh hi Ev, Alicia. What are you two up to?" she asked.  
  
"Cedric is cheating on Angelina." Alicia answered. Hermione grew pale and shocked.  
  
"That's horrible. Does she know?" she asked.  
  
"No. Fred and George tried to tell her, but she didn't want to believe them. So I guess, she needs proof." Ev replied shaking her head.  
  
"Maybe she'll see tomorrow. It's the finals, all of them are watching of course." Hermione said. Alicia and Ev shrugged. They all walked up to Gryffindor Tower. Alicia and Hermione sat with Angelina and Ev walked up to her dormitory. On her bed, she found a little box wrapped in a gift wrapper with a blue and white theme.  
  
"What's this?" she asked herself. She opened the box and found a note lying on top of a covered little box. She opened the note first. It read:  
  
Dear Ev,  
  
I know you're wondering where this came from, but it's just me. Since we can do anything anymore, I decided to give you something. It's a little something I was supposed to give you on our first game, but I didn't have the guts to. I gave you a bracelet with 4 charms, a quaffle, a bludger, a snitch, and a heart. All I want you to know now is that I will still love you. Even if we can't do anything about our relationship throughout the whole year, I will always love you.  
  
With all my love,  
  
Oliver  
  
Ev smiled at the letter. She opened the small box and found the bracelet. She put it on right after she took it out of the box. She read the letter once more and put it next to the stuff toy that Oliver gave before the summer ended. After dinner she went straight to sleep.  
  
The next day the team woke up to eat their breakfast. They were all quiet, especially Fred and Angelina. They didn't say a single word the whole time. When they all were on their way to Gryffindor Tower, they were greeted by a lot of students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Some Gryffindors were there too. They all waved. Angelina stopped and so did the team. She saw Cedric, with Cho. She went furious. They were kissing behind the big crowd. She pushed her way through and yelled at Cedric.  
  
"You fuckin cheater!!!!" She screamed and punched Cedric. He got knocked out.  
  
"Hey you're not getting away with that!!!" Cho yelled back with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh shut up bitch!!!!" Angelina yelled as she threw an even harder punch at her. She knocked out too. The whole team was smiling as they went to the common room.  
  
"I'm really sorry Fred." Angelina apologized. Fred smiled.  
  
"It's alright." He said.  
  
"Finally you two are done fighting." Oliver sighed happily.  
  
"Hey Harry. Did you see Cho?" George asked.  
  
"Yeah. Honestly, what a bitch. That was really cool how Angelina punched her!" Harry said with laughter.  
  
"She deserved it." Angelina laughed. They talked for one hour about Cedric and his cheating crap. Then they went down to the locker rooms. They all changed into their scarlet robes. Oliver saw that Ev was wearing the bracelet he gave her and he looked away. Everyone waited for Oliver's speech.  
  
"Everyone, this has been a good season, a very good season. This speech isn't going to be long because this is the finals. We've gone this far, and we're not going to look back. We've practiced for two straight weeks and we're not gonna lose. So let's go out there and kick some ass!!!" Oliver cheered.  
  
"Yeah!!!" everyone shouted. They all went outside to the entrance to the gates. All they could think about was they game; they put all their problems behind and focused on winning. The gates opened and they soared through the air.  
  
"Welcome to the Quidditch Finals!!!! It's Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin!!!!!" Lee Jordan welcomed. Mostly everyone cheered for Gryffindor. "Here comes Gryffindor!!!! Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, Levons, Spinnet, Potter, and Wood!!!" The crowd roared, but the Slytherins gave a wave of boo's.  
  
"Now I want I clean game!!! Don't forget that penalties will be taken. Captains shake hands!!!" Madam Hooch ordered. Oliver and Marcus Flint grabbed each other's hands, giving each other a mean look. "Mount your brooms!!!!"  
  
"Bludgers and the Snitch are released. And the quaffle is released!!! And Johnson gets the ball!!!! Go Angelina!!!! She gains speed to get by the three chasers!!! Passes it to Alicia, scores!!!!! 10 points to Gryffindor!!! The quaffle is now in Flint's hands, blazing with speeds and attempts for a goal, good save by Wood!!!!" Lee yelled with excitement. Professor McGonagall was cheering on too. "The quaffle is in Spinnet's hands, oh no she's getting blocked!!! She gets the chance to pass it to Levons, and she scores!!!! 10 points to Gryffindor!!"  
  
Draco was following Harry wherever he went. He suddenly passed by Ev.  
  
"Hi Ev!!! You're so" He suddenly got hit by a bludger swung by Fred Weasley.  
  
"Hey no flirting in the game!!!!! Now Flint has the quaffle, passes, Wood save it!!! And he scores. 10 for Slytherin." Lee said with no life at all as the Slytherins cheered. "Alicia has the quaffle, go go go!!!!! Hey Flint grabs a hold of her broom!!!"  
  
"Penalty shot for Gryffindor!!!!" Madam Hooch yelled out.  
  
"Take that you cheating, crazy, imbecilic" Lee was interrupted by Professor McGonagall. "Alicia scores!!! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!!!!"  
  
Harry saw the snitch and followed it slowly. Draco suddenly appeared by his side.  
  
"I told you Potter to do as I say but you just had to be a loser!!!!" Draco yelled as he tried to pull Harry of his broom.  
  
"Another penalty shot for Gryffindor!!!!" Madam Hooch yelled out again. Lee stayed silent this time only talking about Ev taking the shot. She scored. The score is 30-10. Harry decided to try to get the Snitch now before Slytherin can get another goal.  
  
"The quaffle is in Flint's hands, gets by, going for the score, another good save by Wood!!! What a splendid keeper!!! Spinnet now has the quaffle, passes it to Levons, and then to Angelina hey!!! Cheaters!!!!" Lee shouted. Professor McGonagall was furious. Angelina was hit by Flint making her fall down.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!!!!!" Angelina yelled. Fred caught her in his broom just in time. She gave him a big smile. "Thank you Fred."  
  
"My pleasure. Now get up there and score!!!" Fred cheered her on. She took the penalty shot. She scored. She looked at Fred and he nodded with a smile.  
  
"Go Angelina!!!! The score is 40-10!!!! Go Gryffindor!!!" Lee cheered on. A wave of cheers came from the crowd. "Flint has the quaffle, he passes it, scores. Ten points to Slytherin. Honestly that is really boring to see."  
  
"Hey you two!!! Get the new chaser!!!!" Flint yelled at the beaters.  
  
"Okay Angelina has the quaffle, passes it to Levons, hey stop cheating!!!!" Lee yelled. McGonagall was even more furious than when Angelina fell. The two Slytherin beaters hit bludgers at Ev. One hit Ev partly in the head and the other knocking her off her broom.  
  
"Jeneva!!!!!" Oliver yelled. He left his place as keeper to save his cousin and lover. She was falling from her broom over 50 feet off the ground. He caught her. Meanwhile Flint took the quaffle vigorously and headed for the goal and scored.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Goal does not count!!! Double hit on the chaser!!!!! Penalty shot!!!" She blew her whistle. "Time out!!!!" The whole Gryffindor team gathered around Ev. Oliver was holding her crying. The team never saw him cry before. He cried and yelled. Everyone else had their eyes watery but still wondered why he was crying that much. Harry knew why of course. "Wood!!! Will you be able to go on with the game without one chaser??" Madam Hooch asked.  
  
Oliver looked at Ev. She wasn't bleeding a lot, but she still was. "Yeah, but please take her to the Hospital Wing." McGonagall brought Ev to the Hospital Wing with a levitating bed to hold her.  
  
"The game continues!!! Penalty shot for Gryffindor!!!!" Madam Hooch announced.  
  
"We all hope Jeneva will be alright." Lee sighed. "Okay, now back to the game. Alicia takes the goal, and she scores!! Good way to get the revenge!!!! 60-10!!!!"  
  
"Harry!!!! Get the Snitch!!!!!!" George yelled. Harry saw the Snitch. Draco followed him, but Harry lost him. Meanwhile Flint had the quaffle, he gained speed but Angelina bumped him so he could lose control of the quaffle. Harry was following the Snitch. He reached for it and went a little faster. All the chasers were all going after the fallen quaffle. Harry just needed a little more, he caught it!!!  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!!!!" Madam Hooch yelled.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!!!!!" Lee shouted. The team wasn't that happy as they all flew to the ground. They all started to run to the Hospital Wing. When they got there, Madam Pomfrey was wiping off the blood on Jeneva's forehead.  
  
"Oh it's all of you. Please come here in 20 minutes, I have to clean her up first." She told them. Oliver nodded. They all went to the locker room and changed.  
  
Oliver sighed. He quietly put all his things in his bag.  
  
"Um Oliver, why were you crying so hard? We know she's your cousin, but it was like there was something else." Alicia asked.  
  
"Um, I think I know about this." Harry said.  
  
Oliver nodded at Harry. He sighed again and took a deep breath. "Well, you see, she's not only my 3rd cousin." 


	7. Oliver's Secret Revealed

Now look what's this story is getting to huh? Fred and Angelina are having a little thing for each other, and Oliver is about to reveal his secret!!! Okay getting interesting oh yeah, this fanfic will end in chapter 9, but the chapters ahead aren't that long. So Enjoy all!!!!!!!  
  
Oliver's Secret Revealed  
  
Everyone looked confused. He sighed again. "Okay, she's my girlfriend too."  
  
"What? But how could that be?" Angelina asked.  
  
"It's possible. We're distant cousins. When our parents found out about both of us, they asked some Ministry about 3rd cousins in love and all that stuff. They said it was alright because we don't have much relation in our family roots." Oliver answered.  
  
"So that's why you care for her so much, not like a cousin thing, but a boyfriend thing." Alicia said. Oliver nodded.  
  
"Hey if you love her, then let's get going." Fred suggested. Everyone nodded. They all went up to the Hospital Wing. They saw the door open. Ron and Hermione came out.  
  
"Oh hello everyone." Hermione greeted. "Ev is pretty weak but she could still talk to you."  
  
"Yeah. She told us everything about you Oliver. You know, the whole thing." Ron added.  
  
"I knew she would, it was about time people should know." Oliver agreed.  
  
"That's really sweet Oliver, she's very lucky to have you." Hermione told him. Oliver nodded. The team went inside. They saw Jeneva lying down on the bed with a white bandage wrapped around her forehead.  
  
"Oh hi everyone." She greeted like she never got hurt. "I assume Oliver told you about the whole 'thing' right?"  
  
"Yeah" everyone said.  
  
"So how are you doing?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I heard you won the cup." Ev told them as they bursted with words.  
  
"Hey! We couldn't have done it without you!!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Yeah!! You were great!!" George agreed.  
  
"You're a good chaser, don't say that we won it." Angelina scolded.  
  
"She's right. Even ask Oliver. Isn't that true Oliver?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yup. You've done a lot for us. Even Harry. After Cho and the Diggory incident you've been all confident now." Oliver told him.  
  
"Hey, she wasn't worth anything anyway." Harry said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey arrived. "Okay all of you she has to rest!!!! Out out!!!!" she shouted. Oliver kissed her on her forehead and everybody hugged her and said goodbye. 


	8. Happy Birthday Ev!!: Harry meets a new G...

Okay we're almost at the end!!!!!! Don't worry this won't take long. Enjoy!!!  
  
A Happy Birthday: Harry meets a new Girl  
  
It's been three weeks since Jeneva got hurt. She always had visits from her friends, especially her cousin, or boyfriend, whatever. One day Harry went to visit her with Ron and Hermione. When they got in, they saw a girl talking to Jeneva.  
  
"Oh hi Harry, Hermione, Ron. Oh this is Kris Mei, she's one of my old friends. The girl turned around.  
  
"Hi!" she greeted. Harry froze. His cheeks started to turn red.  
  
"Hello." Ron and Hermione greeted. Harry was silent.  
  
"Um, hi!!" Kris greeted again.  
  
"Um, uh, hello." Harry greeted.  
  
"Why are you turning red?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was, I was just eating a sour jelly bean." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh ok then." She turned to Jeneva. "So Ev, you take care of yourself ok? I gotta go bye!" She went outside. Harry sighed.  
  
Jeneva laughed. "You're hilarious Harry!!!" She laughed.  
  
"What? Why?" he asked.  
  
"You like her don't you!!" she laughed again.  
  
"Uh well," Harry stuttered. Jeneva stopped laughing. "Okay, so she looks pretty."  
  
Jeneva tried not to laugh. "Okay Harry, I don't mind. Anyways, she doesn't hang around that much. But you can try talking to her."  
  
"Hmmm, I've seen her around but she doesn't really talk." Hermione said.  
  
"Come on Harry, she's a lot better than that bitch Cho." Ron told Harry.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized.  
  
"Okay, I'll try." Harry answered.  
  
"That's the spirit Harry!" Ev told him.  
  
"Uh oh." Ron said.  
  
"Out!!!! She'll be out tomorrow!!!! Give her rest!!!!" Madam Pomfrey said as she chased them out.  
  
Meanwhile in the common room, "What's today's date? I can't keep track." Angelina asked. Fred sat next to her.  
  
"It's the 14th of December. By the way, are you staying for Christmas?" Fred asked. Oliver looked at the calendar.  
  
"No, I didn't want to go back this year, my grandma is mad at me for buying her a new knitting kit." Angelina answered. Fred gave her a smile.  
  
"Awwww shit!!!!" Oliver yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Um, as you all were!" Everyone got back to what they were doing. Fred and Angelina approached him.  
  
"What's wrong Oliver? Calendar came to life?" Fred asked. Angelina hit him.  
  
"Shut up. Anyways, tomorrow is Ev's birthday. I just remembered. She's also getting out of the hospital wing tomorrow night." Oliver said.  
  
"We could throw a party in the Great Hall. Just for Gryffindors." Angelina suggested.  
  
"Can we?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I'll get right to it!!" Angelina said. Fred and Angelina went outside to do whatever.  
  
The next day Jeneva exercised her legs so she can walk smoothly again. She would get out of the Hospital Wing the night on that day.  
  
"I wonder if anyone knows it's my birthday today?" she asked herself.  
  
In the common room, "Hey Percy!!!" Fred yelled.  
  
"What do you want?" Percy asked rudely.  
  
"Announce to everyone that they could dress in their party clothes tonight to dinner. There will be a surprise party for Jeneva when she gets out of the Hospital Wing." Fred told him.  
  
"Okay whatever." Percy rose off his seat and announced it. Everyone cheered, as they knew there was a party. Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Excuse me everyone. To all those who are staying for Christmas, there will be a Christmas Ball this year. So you may go to Hogsmeade if you need any shopping to do. Oh yes, get ready for tonight!!" She announced with a smile as she went out the door.  
  
Later that day, Oliver changed into comfortable clothes and went to the Hospital Wing. Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey was helping Jeneva.  
  
"Okay Jeneva, change into these clothes." She ordered.  
  
"But these aren't my uniform." She asked.  
  
"It's the end of the day anyway." She answered.  
  
Jeneva wondered. She had her skirt, her dressy boots, and a ¾ sleeve shirt with a black background with a picture of an angel embroidered with silver. After she put on her boots, she saw Oliver walk in. "Hey you're wearing party clothes too. Why?"  
  
"Fred spilled grape juice on my last uniform." Oliver said. "Come on let's go." They both went to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Oh um Jeneva, since you're staying for Christmas, there's a ball coming up. Um, you wanna go with me?" Oliver asked with a shaky voice.  
  
She held his hand. "Of course." They both went inside the Great Hall.  
  
"Surprise!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!" the Gryffindor table yelled.  
  
Harry, Kris, Ron, and Hermione were clapping their hands and cheering. The whole dinner they all talked and ate.  
  
"We have something to tell you Ev." Angelina said.  
  
"We?" she asked. Fred stood beside Angelina. "We're together."  
  
"Wow!!! Finally!!!!" Ev laughed and gave Angelina and Fred a big hug. 


	9. The Christmas Ball: An Unforgettable Nig...

Finally the last chapter!!!! What everyone has been waiting for, the Christmas Ball!!!!! Now Enjoy the ending!!!!!  
  
The Christmas Ball: The Unforgettable Night  
  
After Jeneva's birthday, the next Saturday the girls decided to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Oliver I'll be back this afternoon okay?" Jeneva told him.  
  
"Why can't I go with you?" he asked.  
  
"This is the girls turn. You'll go there next week. Bye!" she kissed him goodbye. She went with Hermione, Angelina, Kris, and Alicia. When they got to Hogsmeade, they went straight to a clothing store. When they stepped inside, they saw a variety of clothes and the store manager. She wore a purple robe with a black hat.  
  
"Welcome girls. How may I assist you all?" she offered.  
  
"Oh um we're here to find clothes for our Christmas Ball." Hermione told her.  
  
"Please follow me too the fitting room." She ordered. They went to a room with three mirrors. Hermione stepped on the platform first.  
  
"What kind of style and color?" the lady asked.  
  
"Hmmm, red, comfortable, but still looks beautiful." Hermione said. In 3 seconds she was wearing a shimmering red gown that went down all the way to her feet. It was sleeveless and fitted her perfectly.  
  
"That looks nice!" Kris commented.  
  
"I'll take it! I love this! This is perfect!!!" Hermione said. Next went Angelina and then Alicia. Angelina got a green and red gown with a red scarf. Alicia got a gold and violet gown that had thin straps on her shoulders with a scarf like Angelina's but colored violet. It was Kris' turn.  
  
"Hmmmm, I want a silver gown, comfortable, and really beautiful." Kris told the lady. In 3 seconds she was wearing a silver gown, it fitted her at the top and the skirt was very flashy. "I love this!!!!!! I'm taking this one!!!!!!" Then it was Jeneva's turn.  
  
"I want a black and a light blue gown, sleeveless, comfortable, and it feels silky." In three seconds she was wearing a black gown with light blue sashes in the ends of the gown and also on the neck. In the back it had like an old fashioned strings to fit it.  
  
"Now that looks nice." Alicia said.  
  
"You're going to knock Oliver out with that dress!" Kris agreed.  
  
"I'll take it." Jeneva told the lady. After paying, they decided to buy food in the bakery. Jeneva saw a familiar lady.  
  
"Hi Alex!" she greeted.  
  
"Alex?" Kris wondered.  
  
"Oh Aunt Lindsey!! No one has called me Alex in a long time!" Jeneva greeted her Aunt.  
  
"Your name is Alex? I thought your full name was Jeneva Wood Levons." Hermione asked. Everyone else wanted to know too.  
  
"Oh I didn't tell you my real full name is Alexandra Jeneva Wood Levons. I'm usually called Ev so I told you just to call me Ev or Jeneva. But I guess you can call me Alex if you want. It doesn't matter now that you all know."  
  
"I think we'll call you Alex now, it feels better." Kris said.  
  
"Yeah, sounds better." Alicia agreed. Then they left to Hogwartz.  
  
When they got back to Hogwartz, the guys weren't there anymore. They all waited in the common room.  
  
"Where did they go?" Angelina wondered. Suddenly the guys barged in the common room with bags saying 'Hogsmeade'. "Fred!" Fred, George, Oliver, Harry and Ron looked like they just came from a big shopping spree.  
  
"Uh oh. I knew they came before us." Fred sighed.  
  
"You were all at Hogsmeade?!" Kris yelled.  
  
"You used the secret passage in the Marauder's Map didn't you?!" Alex scolded.  
  
"Um, well if you're going to get mad for more than 10 minutes, um, we can't go next weekend. The Ball is on Friday." Oliver said. The girls looked clueless, so they ran to the calendar.  
  
"Oh we're sorry." Alicia said.  
  
"Oh it's alright." George smiled.  
  
The week passed and the ball came. All the girls were putting on makeup and fixing their hair.  
  
"Oh Alicia, when did George ask you to be his date?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Oh! Before we were going to leave for Hogsmeade." Alicia answered.  
  
Kris put on her gown with her hair fixed with silver earrings and matching shoes. "So how do I look?"  
  
"You look great!" Alicia complimented.  
  
"Wait till Harry sees you!!" Alex told her.  
  
Angelina and Alicia put on their gowns.  
  
"You two look good!" Kris told them. Then Alex put on her gown with the bracelet Oliver gave her.  
  
"Wow." Angelina stared.  
  
"Knock em' dead Alex." Alicia cheered.  
  
"Cool color!" Kris complimented.  
  
They all went to the common room. The guys were all waiting wearing their tucks. They all gave their date a corsage to wear and took them down to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was decorated with lights and had different kinds of music. There was an enormous Christmas tree lighted with a huge star.  
  
"The place looks great. Looks a lot bigger too." Fred said.  
  
"Hey we can sit on this table." Oliver pointed to the table on their left. They all sat down.  
  
"Hey Oliver, you know that Jeneva has a long name right?" Kris asked.  
  
"You mean there's another name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah I know, it's Alexandra Jeneva Wood Levons. I know that." Oliver said.  
  
"So he knew the whole time huh Alex?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yup." Alex agreed.  
  
"Hey I'm going to request a song!" Fred rose off his seat.  
  
"No Fred!" Angelina shouted but he just insisted. Everyone laughed. Fred came running back.  
  
"They only have muggle songs." Fred said.  
  
"I'll request then, how else are we supposed to dance?" George ran off.  
  
Suddenly they saw Cho Chang going to their table. "Hi Harry, want to dance?" she asked.  
  
Kris rose off her seat. "He's my date, back off before I'll make that other eye black too."  
  
"I don't think I know you, but I don't care." Cho pushed her. Kris threw a punch at her and Cedric carried her away.  
  
"She's so annoying." Kris said.  
  
"You're so cool." Harry told her.  
  
"Thanks. No one gets my date." Kris told him. He smiled. Kris saw Ron twitching his head. "What's wrong Ron? Is Hermione too pretty tonight?" Everyone was laughing.  
  
"No, she's just as beautiful as she always was." Ron said. Hermione held his hand. "Hey, a slow song. Come on Hermione, let's dance." They went to the dance floor and everyone followed. All the girls wrapped their arms around the guys' necks.  
  
"Alex I wanna give you something." He took out a box with a necklace in it. It was a little locket with the shape of a diamond. Inside was the picture of Oliver.  
  
"Oliver! It's beautiful." Alex told him.  
  
Oliver put it on her neck. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Alex told him. Then they kissed.  
  
"Well, they're starting to kiss, we might as well." Fred told Angelina and kissed her. So did George to Alicia, and Ron to Hermione.  
  
"Um, everyone's kissing now." Kris told Harry.  
  
"I know." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh well then." Kris sighed. Harry smiled at her and then kissed her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
